


Nosey Avengers

by Daughter_of_Nyx



Series: Marvel One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Comes Out To The Avengers, Cute, Gay, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Meddling Natasha Romanov, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, They Are Supportive, mentions of stucky - Freeform, some a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Nyx/pseuds/Daughter_of_Nyx
Summary: Bucky had never regretted something as much as he regretted telling the Avengers he was gay. It wasn’t because they had reacted badly, or that they looked at him differently. So before you think that, stop. If anything, the group of heroes were more supportive of his realization than had been expected. Which, while nice, led to the reasoning behind his regret. The Avengers, Earth’s mightiest heroes, were some of the nosiest fucking people you would ever meet.





	Nosey Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this comic: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bf_eCk0gVQe/ that i discovered through Instagram. Work was credited to randumbdaze.tumblr.com so be sure to check them out and support them a bunch.

Bucky had never regretted something as much as he regretted telling the Avengers he was gay. It wasn’t because they had reacted badly, or that they looked at him differently. So before you think that, stop. If anything, the group of heroes were more supportive of his realization than had been expected. Which, while nice, led to the reasoning behind his regret. The Avengers, Earth’s mightiest heroes, were some of the nosiest fucking people you would ever meet.

 

It'd started about a week after he’d come out when Natasha had not-so-casually slipped him the phone number of some accountant she’d met insisting that he ‘give it a shot’. Which he did because he was desperate and lonely, and not many men wanted to go out with a reformed brainwashed assassin.

 

Let's just say, he stopped going on the dates Natasha tried to set up for him.

 

About two weeks after that, Vision had expressed his support through way of concern. Which translated to the android giving him various pamphlets about safe sex which, while helpful, was not something you wanted to receive at two in the morning. And now, there was Clint.

 

“So what if I was taller?” Clint asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Bucky in what he guessed was supposed to be a suggestive manner.

 

“No Barton.” Bucky ground out, continuing on his way. He just wanted to get to Stark’s private gym and punch something with enough force to knock over a building.

 

“Blonde? Common what if I had more muscle?” Clint just had to keep digging, he just _had_ to. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Natasha would avenge him, he'd throw Clint out of one of the many windows.

 

“ _No_ Barton!” He just had to endure this for a little while longer. Eventually, Clint would get bored or Natasha would come collect him for something or other.

 

“Is it because I don't have superpowers?” Clint asked, sounding amused.

 

“Oh my god Barton I said _no_.” Bucky turned to him, looking exasperated. He just wanted to punch something and, if he didn't shut his goddamn mouth, it just might be Clint.

 

“Oh c’mon Barnes, throw a guy a bone. I bet Stark thirty bucks that I could figure out your type and I'm pretty much broke, man.”

 

“I wouldn't be attracted to you even if you put on Steve’s dumb costume!” He growled, frustrated. As if a switch had flipped, both men froze in the hallway. Barton froze, a smile stretching across his face. Bucky’s face drained of all color, his heart stopping.“Fuck, wait-”

 

“Did you just say Steve?” Clint questioned slyly, already knowing the answer.

 

“No, fuck. Barton don't you dare–”

 

“STARK I FIGURED IT OUT. BARNES HAS A THING FOR CAP.” Barton shouted, taking off down the hallway. Bucky followed right on his heels.

 

“SHUT UP, BARTON!” He called, chasing the man as he made his way down to the lab. Bucky could swear that Stark and Banner practically lived there, from how often he found them there.

 

“STARK, _Stark_!” Clint dove into the lab, forcing the door closed behind him and effectively cutting Bucky off from wrapping his hands around the man’s neck. Bucky had never been so mortified as he was when Stark’s voice passed through the metal doors and into his ears.

 

“CAP TAKES EVERYTHING I LOVE FROM ME.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha this is shit but I'm proud of it.


End file.
